In the past, a supermarket or the like uses a commodity code reading apparatus that picks up an image of a code symbol such as a barcode or a two-dimensional code (e.g., a QR code (registered trademark)) affixed to a commodity using a digital camera such as a CCD image sensor and detects and decodes the code symbol detected from the picked-up image to read a commodity code. A store clerk takes out a commodity stored in a shopping basket carried to a counter table by a customer and holds the commodity over the digital camera of the commodity code reading apparatus to register the commodity that the customer is about to purchase.
However, in the commodity code reading apparatus in the past, when the store clerk takes out a commodity stored in a shopping basket and holds the commodity over the digital camera of the commodity code reading apparatus, it could be difficult for a customer to see the commodity. Therefore, in some case, the customer cannot easily check the commodity when a commodity code of the commodity is read to register the commodity.